


Mud Puddles

by BarPurple



Series: Sluggys's Feb Prompts [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff in the Dark Castle (Once Upon a Time), Pre-Relationship, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9551105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: Prompt - “I’m not pretty, I look like an ugly, dirty rat.”





	

The shriek attracted Rumple’s attention; it was so loud he’d not needed any magic to hear it. In a rapid swirl of smoke he was outside in the clearing where Belle hung the laundry. He found Belle sitting in a mud puddle surrounded by what had been clean laundry. She’d been trying to get to her feet when he appeared, but slipped and splashed back into the muck.

Rumple put a hand over his mouth and tried to smother his giggle.

“Well, well isn’t this a pretty sight.”

Belle wiped her soaking wet hair out of her face, a move which only smeared more mud across her features. There was a hint of frustrated whine in her voice as she said; “I’m not pretty, I look like an ugly, dirty rat.”

Rumple cocked his head to one side and giggled; “You do, actually I’ve seen rats that were cleaner.”

He saw her eyes narrow just before the handful of wet, cold mud hit him square in the chest. He looked down at it is shock.

“You didn’t!”

Of course she had. There was no one else here, and Belle had no fear about retaliating to his mocking taunts. She was the one giggling now, a second splat of mud landed on his thigh. Oh, this wouldn’t do at all. He strutted forward, his finger wagging at her, but before he could tell her off he slipped in the mud and landed on his hands and knees, his face only inches from Belle’s. She gasped at his closeness, and then her lips curled into a cheeky smile and she daubed mud on his nose with her finger. Rumple swallowed nervously and poofed them both back to the castle, leaving the mud behind.

Belle found herself clean and dry in the kitchen, a basket of freshly folded clean laundry on the table. She smiled to herself as she set about making tea. Rumple warily eyed the plate of cakes she took up with tea.

“I was half expecting mud pies, dearie.”


End file.
